Como Manter Um Segredo
by Hatsue-Chan
Summary: Há muito tempo que Sakura queria dizer a Syaoran que o amava. E havia planejado tudo aquela noite para revelar seus sentimentos. O problema é que nem tudo saiu conforme os planos.


_**Notas da autora:**_

Hey you!

Essa one também pode ser acessada pelo site Anime Spirit, por meio da minha conta (Hatsue-chan).

Boa leitura!

* * *

\- **_V_** ermelho? - Perguntei segurando o vestido que estava no cabide com a minha mão direita. - Ou quem sabe... este roxo? - Mostrei o outro que estava na minha mão esquerda.

Esperando uma resposta, bati o pé no chão, fingindo mostrar impaciência.

\- Decida-se logo. - Disse.

\- Eu não tenho que escolher nada, Sakura.

Eu segurei uma risada.

\- Não aja como um velho mal humorado, Syaoran-kun. - Fui para perto da cama e coloquei os dois vestidos lá, um ao lado do outro.

Syaoran estava encostado na parede, perto da porta. A cada pergunta que fazia, Syaoran só sabia fazer caretas e resmungar.

\- Sakura, é você quem irá sair com o cara. Eu não tenho que escolher as suas roupas. - Disse Syaoran. - Tomoyo é quem deveria estar aqui.

\- Ela virá logo. Está saindo do trabalho. - Retruquei com um bico, cruzando os braços. - Qual é o problema em me ajudar? Você não é meu amigo?

Sem me responder, Syaoran saiu de meu quarto, batendo a porta. Isto quer dizer que a nossa conversa, por hora, havia terminado. Dei de ombros, indo tomar um banho. Esta noite seria especial para mim. Esperava que fosse para Syaoran, também. O fiz acreditar que iria sair com um cara em um encontro e ainda pedi que me levasse até o restaurante. Mal sabe Syaoran que ele **_é_** este cara. Tudo foi armado por mim e Tomoyo há semanas. Essa foi a forma que encontrei para contar a Syaoran tudo que sentia por ele. O quanto o amo... Primeiramente, fomos inimigos, mas, depois de tantas aventuras... Nós tornamos bons amigos. Infelizmente, eu não me contentei apenas com a amizade do Li. Eu o queria como namorado também.

Só que eu estava com medo de me enganar e perder a nossa amizade. Então, fui empurrando com a barriga toda essa situação, até que algumas semanas atrás decidi que não poderíamos continuar assim. Após um banho bem demorado, escutei a voz de Tomoyo em meu quarto. Sai enrolada na toalha, ainda com a touca de banho na cabeça. Tomoyo me recebeu com um sorriso, deixando a sua bolsa em cima da minha mesa de estudos. Lá estava também o meu notebook e alguns livros de romance. Kami-Sama sabe o quanto sou chegada em livros de romance. Eu sempre desejei um amor como li em meus livros, mas, eu bem sabia, aquilo era apenas uma estória. E a minha realidade está bem diferente do que a de uma Princesa que espera pelo seu Príncipe Encantado.

\- Como ele está? - Perguntei, me aproximando de Tomoyo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

\- Bastante irritado. Contou-me do martírio que foi ver você andando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que vestir. - Respondeu Tomoyo, dando uma piscadinha. - Kero-chan está na sala com o Li-kun. E como sempre, discutindo. Esses dois não tomam jeito!

Ri com o comentário de Tomoyo. A princípio, Kero não simpatizou com Syaoran. O achava um moleque metido. Enquanto a mim, bem, eu sentia medo. Afinal de contas, ele tentou tirar as Cartas Crow de mim! Em plena luz do dia! Eu agradeço a Kami-Sama por essa época ter passado.

\- Então... Qual vestido? - Perguntei apontando para os dois que estavam na cama, enquanto abri meu armário, em busca de uma lingerie bonita.

\- Sinceramente? Um preto seria melhor. - Respondeu Tomoyo, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Certo, um preto. Que tal me ajudar com isso?

Juntas, tiramos quase todas as minhas roupas do armário, até encontrar um vestido preto que servisse para a ocasião. O encontramos, enfim. Ele é de estilo tubinho,belamente rendado, de alças largas. O vesti, largando a touca pelo quarto. Tomoyo ficou por conta do cabelo e maquiagem. Não preciso dizer que, como sempre, ela arrasou. A maquiagem estava bastante leve, mas sem deixar de ser marcante. Como também caprichou para deixar meus olhos em evidência. No cabelo foi feita uma escova. Ao me olhar no espelho, pronta, tive que admitir: "Estou bem". Calcei os sapatos escarpam, respirei fundo e fui até a sala. Syaoran estava em gritos com Kero, mas assim que os dois me viram, se calaram. Corei com aqueles olhares tão abobados.

\- Parem com isso. Sakura-chan vai ficar envergonhada. - Advertiu Tomoyo, ficando ao meu lado.

\- Li-kun, está na hora. Nós podemos ir? - Perguntei, encabulada.

\- Cl-Claro. Po-podemos. Não seria melhor levar um casaco? Pode ser que esfrie mais tarde. - Perguntou, com as mãos no bolso da calça.

Gostava de preocupação de Syaoran. Ele se importava se eu sentiria frio mais tarde... Como um bom amigo. Suspirei, desanimada com a minha constatação.

\- Não vou precisar. Está quente hoje. - Respondi. - Bom, então, vamos. Não quero me atrasar. Deseja-me boa sorte, Tomoyo-chan!

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura-chan! - Disse Tomoyo com um sorriso cúmplice.

Abracei Tomoyo fortemente.

\- Se precisar, vá para a minha casa. Vou estar com o celular ligado, se você quiser ligar. - Sussurrou.

\- Arigato gozaimazu, Tomoyo-nii-chan! - Sussurrei de volta.

\- Para quem disse que não queria se atrasar... - Disse Syaoran, com o tom de voz ácido.

\- Nós já vamos, seu velho ranzinza! - Disse separando-me de Tomoyo, caminhando até Syaoran, tomando uma de suas mãos.

Fomos até a porta. A tranquei, enquanto Syaoran ligava o carro, que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Entrei no carro, quando Syaoran abriu a porta do passageiro para mim. Não falamos nada. O que eu não reclamei. Estava muito ansiosa. E com medo de que algo desse errado. Todavia, não tinha como voltar atrás. Tentei me acalmar, ligando o rádio do carro, até encontrar uma rádio que eu gostasse.

\- Sakura... Esse cara com quem você vai sair... Ele é confiável? Vai te tratar bem? - Perguntou Li quando parou devido a um sinal vermelho. - Você e Tomoyo fizeram tanto segredo disso. Estou perguntando porque... Não quero que algo ruim te aconteça.

Mordi os lábios e minhas mãos mexiam freneticamente. Meu coração tava saindo pela boca.

\- Ele é sim. Não se preocupe, já sou grandinha, sei me cuidar. Eu não sairia com uma pessoa que me fizesse mau. - Respondi, escondendo um sorriso.

Até chegar ao restaurante, que ficava no centro da cidade, mais nada foi dito. Eu queria contar logo toda a verdade a Syaoran, acabar logo com essa agonia, mas isso não seria certo. Não seria de acordo com o plano.

\- Chegamos. - Anunciou.

Mas, já? Eu nem havia reparado.

Eu não queria sair daquele carro. Não queria contar a Syaoran que o amava com o pretexto de que queria companhia enquanto meu suposto "cara" não chegasse. Na cara e na coragem, respirei fundo e falei tudo. Nem mesmo parei para respirar. Eu não sabia se estava desarrumada ou não. Se estava mais vermelha que um pimentão ou não. Eu precisava dizer tudo aquilo que estava no meu coração. Antes que fosse tarde demais e decidisse recuar. Syaoran arregalava os olhos a medida que escutava todas as minhas palavras atropeladas.

Até que me calou.

Com um beijo urgente, quase necessitado.

Minhas mãos se embrenhavam no cabelo de Syaoran, tentando colar nossos corpos - o que seria difícil já que estávamos nos bancos da frente -. Só paramos de nós beijar quando o ar foi estritamente necessário. Colamos nossas testas, recuperando o fôlego. Não tardou até sentir a mão de Syaoran afagar meu cabelo e em seguida, minha face.

\- Tudo isto, para dizer que me amava? - Perguntou, um tanto incrédulo. - Não precisava.

\- Eu precisei de fazer isso, caso contrário, você nunca saberia dos meus sentimentos. Agora... A questão é... O que você sente por mim? - Perguntei.

Eu me preparei para escutar que havia me enganado, que deveríamos ser amigos, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

\- Precisa mesmo dizer, Sakura? - Perguntou Syaoran, rolando os olhos. - Olha bem para os meus olhos.

Fiz o Syaoran disse.

\- Eu te amo, Kinimoto Sakura.

Eu poderia sair dançando pela rua nesse momento, mas acho que não seria apropriado.

\- Bom, agora que já estamos esclarecidos, que tal comer? Nossas mesas já estão marcadas, de qualquer jeito.

Com uma risada, Syaoran concordou, desligando o carro. Após tirar a chave da ignição, pisou com o pé no pedal da embreagem para que pudesse colocar a 1ª marcha, levantando em seguida o freio de mão.

\- Vou abrir a porta para você. - Ao terminar sua sentença, senti o dedo polegar de Syaoran acariciar minha bochecha. Um sorriso de puro êxtase insistia em permanecer em nossas faces. Como forma de lhe agradecer pela gentileza, colei nossos lábios novamente. Por uma questão de segundos, trocamos um beijo cálido e doce.

Enquanto esperava Syaoran dar a volta no carro para abrir a porta do passageiro, me belisquei para acreditar que, realmente, nada daquilo fora um sonho ou uma ilusão. Mas, ao ouvir o em _click_ em da porta sendo aberta pelo homem que amava, que naquele momento estava com as mãos estendidas para mim, eu pude acreditar que aqueles momentos haviam sido reais.


End file.
